Goodbye!
by Paige-wyatt
Summary: Piper, Paige and Phoebe are dead and Wyatt is finally coming to terms with it. After saying his final goodbye to his mum and Aunt Phoebe: The hardest thing he then has to do is say goodbye to the one who was always there for him: Paige set in future


Set in the future, Wyatt is 14 Chris 12. One shoot story

Summary

Piper, Paige and Phoebe are dead and Wyatt is finally coming to terms with it. After saying his final goodbye to his mum and Aunt Phoebe: The hardest thing he then has to do is say goodbye to the one who was always there for him: Paige

Wyatt looked at his brother, crying. "What a saddo" he said quietly.

Leo looked up. "Wyatt how dare you say that, this is your mother's funeral, do you not care?" He hissed getting angrier as he spoke.

"She wasn't much of a mother to me, seeing as she got blown up and left" Wyatt turned and began to walk away.

"WYATT HALLIWELL GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Leo cried.

"I'm warning you!" he cried once more

Wyatt turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Damn it" Leo said.

"Dad? Why is Wyatt being such a jerk?" Chris sniffed loudly.

"I don't know Chris" Leo replied

The vicar let out a cough. "Excuse me sir can I continue?" He asked.

"Oh yes sorry" Leo replied as he held Chris to his side.

"…and as we lay Piper Halliwell down to earth, we hope she finds peace and harmony" After he had finished everyone got up from their seats and walked away wailing and crying, Leo took hold of Chris' hand and began to walk away.

Wyatt kicked the rock and watched with his sea blue eyes as it rolled down into the river with a plop.

He looked at his watch. 'Ten past 2 their all be inside now' He thought as he continued to listen to the bird's chirping on its branch high in the trees. He looked around, nothing but green fields, waterfalls and lovely flowers. He often came here to think, but usually he wasn't only, he was usually accomplished by his aunt Paige, who helped him through the hard days.

"Time to leave" He said as he picked himself up from his perch on the rocks. He then orbed.

He found himself in the graveyard.

He walked along to see a stone he read. Phoebe Halliwell, Wonderful aunt, sister and protector. She saved the world along with her sisters.

He whispered to the air. "Goodbye aunt Pheebs" He smiled as the cool air ran through his hair.

Once again he walked along a bit to find himself next to the fresh laid grave. He looked down and smiled.

"Miss you mom, loads!" He looked into the night sky, stars darting in between the full moon.

He walked further along where a grave hardly 3 days old lay. He sat down on the grass.

"Auntie Paige" He said quietly, tears rolling down his face. "Why did you leave me? Why?" He asked as a tear dropped onto the fresh mud.

"Who in the hell am I gonna talk to about all this stuff, you know, who's gonna be in the chair waiting for me as I come in really late and who will I find in my room looking at all my CDs" "Huh? Who?" Wyatt cried he tried his best to hold his tears but he couldn't help but let them fall.

"You were always there for me, but now you're gone!" He said quietly.

"YOU STUPID STUPID COW" He cried as he slammed him head into his hands. "You left me…alone" Wyatt looked up at the sky once more. "You guys up there, I know you can hear me so listen up and listen good…" Wyatt cried to the night sky, People looked at him with utter craziness and quickly scampered.

"I want you, yeah you to bring her back to me! I don't care what I have to do to make you, but some how I will!"

"I'm going to sit here till you bring her back!" He cried. He slumped down hard on the grass. He sat for about five minutes when he heard it.

"Wy" It said.

"Aunt Paige?" He asked whizzing his head in all directions to try and catch a glimpse of his aunt's face. He looked up down, around and around but nothing.

"Stop it Stop it STOP IT!" He yelled up at the sky. "Bring her back"

He looked again to see if it had worked, he then turned his head to the shadows of a tree.

"Come on Wyatt, their never bring her back she's gone!" The voice of his dad said.

"No, No she can't be gone, because, because I can still feel her!" he cried.

"Of course you can, she lives in you" Leo replied walking towards his son.

"I don't want her to live in me! I want her to be with me! Here! Right now"

"But she is with you, right in here" Leo replied placing his hand on his heart. Wyatt looked at his dad; he was nothing but a blur from the tears and the redness of his eyes.

"I miss her so much dad, I can't help it" Leo looked at his son.

"Come on man lets go home" He said as they disappeared in blue orbs.

Far over sat on the wall was a figure.

"God wy I miss so much too dude" Paige said. She wiped a tear away from her own face, when suddenly she was joined by another white light.

"Hey you ok?" It asked.

"Yeah Prue, I'm ok" She then was joined by to other white lights.

"Paige, Prue we have to go back" Piper said

"We Know" Prue replied as she hugged her youngest sisters followed by Piper and Phoebe.

"Right let's go" Phoebe cried and disappeared along with Prue and Piper.

Paige sat for a moment looking where moments ago her favourite boy in the whole wide world was sat. She smiled.

"I wish I could come back" With that she disappeared in a famishing Blue and white light.


End file.
